Tear Me Apart
by crazylazyandfanficsmaybe
Summary: Belle and Rumple's daughter, Oriane, has to face Maleficient's pain-causing spell alone with the firm belief her parent's love can conquer anything... In her version of the world.


Oriane had to keep running. Her legs felt like they burned, each breath felt like a knife to the lungs and tears stung her eyes, but she had to keep going.

"This could never happen..." she repeated to herself. "Never, ever no matter the circumstance."

She had already burst into tears as when she saw her mother force her father over the line, but this was something entirely different. Mother would never... She would wait for him... The road between the Library and Pawn Shop. She slammed into the Pawn Shop, not caring for the "closed" sign, not caring for anything at all.

"Mama!"

"You again?" Belle asked as she walked forward. "Listen, I told you before I'll say it again, I'm not your mum!"

"Who is this?" the young man with Belle asked.

Oriane glared daggers at him. "GET THE HELL OUT!"

"That's right my dear, anger..." Maleficent hissed in her head. "The darkness is practically boiling... Let it out."

Everything paused for a moment. This has already happened before, Oriane didn't mind, but her mother's face was frozen in absolute rage that no doubt was about to come forth.

Oriane gulped, no, she couldn't. "This isn't real, I won't."

"Then why don't you just let it happen?"

"And let you have the satisfaction of having me suffer silently?" Oriane scoffed, but she was already tearing. "Take those horns and shove them up your ass."

"Such dirty talk," Maleficent laughed. "From a so called 'light magic' user."

"My tongue hasn't tainted my ability as of yet." Oriane spoke. "Thankfully."

"It could do you no good."

"'Because the only damn magic I can use is dark magic', will you stop repeating yourself like a broken music box?"

"Oh stop," she laughed. "Well, I think I can continue your little..." Maleficent paused to smile at Belle's anger. "Conversation."

She disappeared.

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT HIM!" Belle shrieked at Oriane. "Get out of here! You don't know anything!"

"I know everything because you told me everything!" Oriane cried out, she didn't know she could cry so much.

"Then you must be delusional! Get out, you stupid girl!" Belle grabbed her by the neck of her dress and shoved her out onto the street. Oriane tripped, and fell on her knees, scrapping them.

"This really is a nightmare," she said aloud. "You would never even think about doing that..."

Belle didn't listen, she shut the door. Oriane turned her gaze inside and immediately felt her stomach lurch. She was kissing that man! Oriane wiped her tears with her sleeve, even if she knew they would only be replaced by a legion of others. She ran over to the well, the only place where she could think clearly. She sat down and curled up into a ball before she started sobbing without control.

"Oh poor Oriane!" Maleficent gasped dramatically. "Trying so hard, only to see the cold reality."

Oriane didn't even want to humor her. Her heart felt hallow, her stomach churned and her head pounded. Hot, sticky tears would not stop flowing down. She only managed to get her thoughts straight while rocked back and forth...

_"Ta-tale as old as ti...time..." _Oriane managed to choke out somewhat melodically. _"True as it... Can be..."_

"If you're trying to earn my pity, it won't work."

Oriane did her best to ignore her as she sniffled. _"Barely even friends... Till somebody bends... Unexpectedly..."_

"Yes, that is exactly what happened between Belle and Will."

_"Just a little... Change..." _Oriane cried softly as she thought of her father's words. _"Small... To say the least..."_

"Now you're just ignoring me."

_"Both a little scared..." _She tried to gain momentum to block out Maleficent. _"Neither one prepared..." _Oriane whined loudly. _"Beauty... And the Beast..."_

"Are you done yet or are you going to do those other parts that just repeat?"

Oriane just wanted her to go away now. Closing her eyes tight, she tried to think of something, anything that could put her at ease. She tried to think of a time when she felt good, when she was happy. Anytime she was the happiest. She remembered something that had always been so clear, so bright. When she first did light magic.  
She had always laughed, because her first spell was literally a light spell that would reveal one's way in darkness. She happily jumped around with the ball of light in her hand, running into the dark corners of the castle unafraid. Rumple and Belle were extremely proud, she was only five at the time.

"One day you'll be stronger than your papa." Rumple told her.

"Really?" Little Oriane had asked. "Well, isn't it because your strong too papa?"

"A little." Belle nodded. "Well, actually the opposite." She placed Oriane on her lap. "You see, because the love between your papa and me was so strong, the light it made, it overpowered the dark in him." Belle smiled. "And you were made from that love, so your light magic is strong."

"That makes a lot of sense." Little Oriane chirped happily.

"Love... Light..." Oriane whispered to herself in real life. "I was made from love... I am light..."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over your groveling?"

"I am light." Oriane repeated, her smile growing. "Light will always outshine the dark!"

She knew how terribly cliche it sounded, but whatever worked. She jumped up and felt warmth in her body, the warmth she felt from spinning gold with her father, reading with her mother and playing with her brother, Chip. Love, it was inside her, all around her. It was power.  
Oriane spread out her arms and blew Maleficent back with a blast of light. She smiled and created a golden glow in her hands.

"Surprise, bitch." Oriane laughed as she aimed it. "You thought you could beat me?!" She slowly began to charge up the magic. "I am daughter of the love that out shined the Dark One's evil! You can taunt me with this stupid world with it's outrageous outcomes that you made up," she held up her hands. "But I will always know the truth, the love of my parents conquered everything!"

Maleficent stood grumbling, but suddenly broke into a smile once more. "You think I conjured this?"

Oriane stopped and lowered her hands. "Why else would this be here?"

"You have no idea?" she revealed her teeth and crinkled her nose. "This may not be our world, but it definitely exists!"

Oriane rose an eyebrow. "Was my dad really the insane one?"

"Of course he was, but that's not the point." Maleficent looked around. "This is just an outcome of one of the many decisions made in The Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke, one that was just as likely as yours."

"Oh shut up." Oriane grimaced. "Why am I still even talking with you? I might as well finish you off." She raised her hands once more.

All Maleficent had to do was snap her fingers, that's all it took. Before her eyes Oriane saw things that not even her nightmares had the gall to conjure. Her father hanging himself from the library ceiling, the words "I'm sorry" written over and over again all over the walls. Another, Belle had stabbed herself in the heart as Rumple watched from across the town line. Chip was crying, but his entire body was shattered like he was made of porcelain.  
Oriane gave out a bloodcurdling scream as she fell to the ground. She tried to close her eyes to block the images out, but they ended up being projected right into her brain. The only things she could truly process was pain, suffering and sorrow. She felt like she was dying.

"ORIANE!"

"Cos!"

"She's over here!"

Emma ran and picked Oriane up, she was not in good shape. Tears seemed to be permanently streaming out of her eyes, her whole body looked bruise and she was shaking like she was having a seizure.

"Crap! Liam!" She called to her son.

Liam came running. "What happened?"

"I don't know, we're going after Maleficent." Emma handed his aunt over to him. "Get her home, have the fairies look at her!"

He nodded, not daring to protest even if he loved adventure. He quickly teleported them back to the Dark Castle, where his grandparents and uncle had been up frantically.

"Grandpa! Grandma! Chip!" He screamed. "We got her!"

Rumple sprinted in, Belle quickly following. He would have stopped dead in his tracks had his worry not overcome his shock. His daughter looked completely different. Her rosy skin was pale and her expressive face showed only pain. Belle had to keep herself from crying as she swept back Oriane's hair.

"My poor baby..." Belle breathed.

"Sis!" Chip shouted.

"Get the fairies!" Rumple commanded. "You go too, son!"

"On it!" Liam shouted as he picked up Chip.

They rushed her to her room and laid her down on her bed. Rumple lit all the candles with magic and soon began used magic to try and see what had happened. He immediately kissed her on the head, the poof of clear magic confirmed it was a curse. Oriane's eyes shot open, bloodshot. They flicked back and forth as she saw her family.

"Mama?" Oriane whimpered out weakly. "Papa?"

"We're here, it's us." Rumple spoke as he kissed her on the head.

She broke out crying again as she grabbed one in either arm before pulling them both close. "I was so scared!"

Rumple held her closely and kissed her head again. "It's okay."

"No no no no no..." Oriane chanted. "Not okay, not okay..."

"It is, we're here." Belle soothed.

"Not okay for others... Not okay for the others!" She howled as she held her head. "SOMEONE HELP THEM!"

"Help who? Is someone in trouble?" Rumple asked quickly.

"THE OTHER RUMPELSTILTSKIN AND BELLES AND CHIPS AND ME!" Oriane shrieked to the sky, causing her windows to crack and curtains to tear. "Maleficent... She showed me... Other worlds... It's..." Oriane choked out. "You two... I..." Her crying became uncontrollable once more. "In some worlds... You two... Your love... It didn't exist... Or worse... Stopped existing..." She shook her head and only embraced them closer. "Not our world! But why?! Why does it hurt so much?! I... I feel like I'm dying..." Oriane suddenly quieted as she finally let go of them and flopped back onto her bed. "Death... I think I would want to die if I lived through that..."

Rumple and Belle could feel their hearts drop. Rumple hugged his daughter once more.

"Oh my daughter..." he whimpered. "I'm so sorry. Don't say that... What's important is that... There will always be hope with love..."

"I don't know, papa, I don't know..." 


End file.
